


Dream Job

by roswyrm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Double Drabble, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswyrm/pseuds/roswyrm
Summary: What's society's idea of a dream job? Why? What is your dream job? Does it fit into that ideal? Why or why not?





	Dream Job

**Author's Note:**

> Creative writing class, man. Gotta love it. I'm halfway convinced the woman running it is half-gnomish. She's a joyous, very short woman with a shock of orange hair who's disillusioned with capitalism and our current society and _i love her_

Realistically  
you can’t  
Black Out  
at nine AM and then  
Fade In  
at five PM with a wad of  
Cold Hard Cash  
clutched in  
Trembling  
hands

Realistically  
you've gotta  
Clock In  
at nine AM and  
_Restock/Apologise/Wish You Could Sit/Eat Lunch In Three Minutes/Smile_  
until twelve PM when you can  
Clock Out 

and travel from the mall to the diner and  
Clock In  
at twelve oh five PM and  
_Stand Still/Take Orders/Wash Your Hands/Simper/Smile_  
until three oh five PM when you can  
Clock Out  
and then  
Sleep

for six hours until you  
Groan  
and go to the bar and  
Clock In  
at nine PM and  
_Pretend To Listen/Try Not To Cry/Smile/Cry/Smile Harder_  
until two AM when you can  
Clock Out

and then you go home and  
Pay Bills  
and  
Cry  
because you’re so far deep in debt, you’re  
Drowning  
and finally  
finally  
Sleep.

…but  
Ideally.  
Black Out  
Fade In  
and then you can grip  
Cold Hard Cash  
in your trembling hands  
because who cares about the dreams of  
_Blackness/Terror/What Is That/Oh God NO/I NEVE_  
when you can afford a bed  
to have the nightmares in?

**Author's Note:**

> find me @roswell-the-wrongdoer on tumblr where i never post things like this


End file.
